


La solitude d'amour

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Ceci est une vieille fiction, écrite durant mon dix-huitième année.Il est terminé, mais j'ai constaté que quelques erreurs. Je corrigerais en tant voulu.En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.





	1. Qu’est-ce que c'est la solitude ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une vieille fiction, écrite durant mon dix-huitième année.  
> Il est terminé, mais j'ai constaté que quelques erreurs. Je corrigerais en tant voulu.  
> En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.

Je me nomme Marisa. Je commence enfin ma vie dans mon studio. Voilà maintenant plus de deux jours que je suis seule. Vous allez me dire comment elle fait pour vivre comme ça ? Ou encore, ce n’est pas bien de vivre seule. Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je suis heureuse d’être seule. C’est d’ailleurs dans cette solitude que je me retrouve parmi vous. Puis j’ai besoin de cette solitude pour m’effacer de votre présence. Bien évidemment, je peux être accompagnée d’une personne. Mais suivre quelqu’un, c’est comme vivre dans une prison. On est obligé d’être ensemble et on ne doit plus se quitter. Impossible de faire ce que l’on désire à deux. Alors, je préfère être seule. Vous n’aimez pas ? Alors, continuez à fermer les yeux ! Il existe de par le monde des gens comme moi. Essayez de nous comprendre avant de nous juger.

Enfin, niveau physique, je suis comme tout le monde. Je possède les yeux et cheveux marron, pour une taille moyenne. Je porte toujours un pull gris et blanc rayé sur un pantalon noir. Niveau comportemental, je me représente comme une personne timide qui se fait facilement avoir et sûrement très hypocrite. En fait, je suis le genre de personne qu’on aime critiquer derrière le dos, mais vous faites les gentils agneaux devant nous pour un service. Puis, il suffit qu’on monte la voix pour que vous disiez que l’on doit être plus docile. Ce que vous ne savez pas, mais les gens comme moi, ce n’est pas les paroles qui nous touchent. Ce sont vos regards et vos gestes qui nous font le plus de mal.

Ma famille est composée de mes deux parents et une petite sœur. Tout le monde adore ma sœur. Très ouverte et sans gêne, elle est toujours accompagnée d’un garçon. Très belle, elle fait partie de ceux qui ont plein de copines avec qui sortir. Elle passe des heures devant le miroir pour se maquiller, changer de vêtements à la dernière mode, ou encore une panoplie de chaussures. Une fille comme vous !

Mais moi aussi j’admire ma sœur, elle est un soleil au milieu de la nuit, la princesse que tous les princes désirent avoir dans leur château, la Marilyn des temps nouveaux, la star dans les magazines de mode. Mais voyez-vous, je ne désire aussi changer et devenir un magnifique papillon. Comme ma sœur… Mais mon temps de réaction est très très lent. Je réagis toujours avec des années en arrière, je suis toujours à la traîne. Puis vous vous doutez que je n’ai pratiquement rien à dire dans ma vie. Elle n’est que solitude… Alors, comment m’approcher de ces gens qui parlent de leur expérience ?

 

_Suis-je réellement humaine ?_

 

Car, ses ricanements… Ses moqueries… Vos comportements face à moi me font douter.

« Tu sais quoi ? Joshua m’a enfin demandé de sortir avec lui. »

Cette voix, me fait sortir de mes pensées. C’était celle d’une amie, Julie. Très belle, elle est toujours habillée à la dernière mode. Elle est à l’identique de ma sœur. Elle n’avait donc aucun problème pour se trouver un petit ami. C’est normal ! Qui pourrait résister à ses petits yeux noisettes et à cette bouche pulpeuse sous un beau masque de maquillage ? Puis, elle a un corps de rêve. Alors comment peut-elle vivre seule sans un garçon ? Enfin, il y a deux jours, elle pleurait que son Arthur l’avait quitté. Celui-ci n’avait pas pu supporter le côté capricieux de Julie. Enfin, maintenant, c’était Joshua de la classe B qui va en faire les frais. Ils ne se sont pas passés le mot ?

Ce matin, je n’avais pas envie de venir seule. Alors, je me suis approchée vers les seules filles avec qui je m’entends assez bien. Enfin, je dois plutôt dire : « Celles qui me parlent le plus dans l’école. » Et oui ! Vous pouvez me traiter de parasite ou de sangsue ! La deuxième, c’est Emilie. Toujours à faire la paire avec Julie, elles sont toujours à l’affût du moindre ragot à répéter. On sait tous qu’elle est comme ça Émilie. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ? Les gens adorent ceux qui sont bavards comme des pies. Enfin, elle serait très bien en tant que journaliste ou en tant que commère.

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai ?! Il l’a fait ? s’exclame Émilie. Tu en rêvais depuis trois ans. Tu as fait comment ? »

Comme toujours Émilie voulait tout connaître, dans les moindres détails. C’est sûr, ça va faire la une dans toute la classe et très bientôt, on va ne parler que de ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que les gens ont besoin de parler des expériences des autres ? Ce n’est pas de leur vie privée ?

« Tout commence avant-hier, dans l’après-midi, commence à expliquer Julie tout excitée de le faire. J’étais partie faire les courses et je l’ai vu dans le rayon des fruits. Tu sais celui qui se trouve à l’entrée du magasin Champion ? Je lui ai parlé. On est resté ensemble pendant un bon moment. Puis, il m’a proposé de sortir avec lui ce week-end. Tu l’imagines ? »

Je me demande comment un rendez-vous peut rendre heureux. Sortir avec un garçon n’est pas aussi extraordinaire qu’elle peut le dire. Puis en plus, il faut être toujours avec son petit ami et ça coûte cher dans le forfait. Bon, vous avez bien compris, je n’ai pas de petit ami et je me porte bien ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas le genre de fille que pouvait aimer un garçon.

 

_Je ne dois pas être humaine._

 

Enfin, nous arrivons ensemble à l’entrée de notre lycée. C’est bientôt fini. Je peux toujours esquiver les futures questions pour aller à mon cassier. Sans un mot, j’ouvre la porte pour faire entrer mes camarades de classe. Pourquoi les appeler des amies si elles me critiquent dans le dos ? Soudain, j’entends la voix d’Émilie qui me dit :

« Marisa, tu n’as rien dit. Tu ne trouves pas que c’est merveilleux l’histoire de Julie ? »

Mince ! J’aurais dû dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je le savais qu’elles finiraient par me questionner sur cette histoire. Puis comme d’habitude, je n’ai pas tout suivi... Il faut que je trouve vite fait quelque chose à dire… A oui ! J’ai trouvé !

« Oui, je le trouve aussi, répondis-je.

\- Qu’as-tu fait pendant le week-end ? demande Julie »

Et voilà la question que j’ai le plus en horreur. Ce que l’on fait quand les autres ne sont pas à nos côtés. Mais pour la première fois durant mon week-end, j’ai quelque chose t’intéressant à dire. J’ai fait mon déménagement.

« Je…, commençai-je, mais j’étais coupée par l’élan par Émilie.

\- J’étais avec mon chéri tout le week-end. Tous les deux, on est allé au cinéma voir le dernier film. Puis… »

Finalement, cette question n’est pas pour moi. Curieusement, j’eus un pincement au cœur. Mais pourquoi ça ? Je ne vais pas écouter davantage leur conversation ! Je vais m’éclipser. D’ailleurs, elles ne vont pas remarquer mon absence.

 

_Je dois être un élément du décor._

 

Par conséquent, je me dirige vers mon casier qui se trouve de l’autre côté du hall. Comme chaque matin, l’éternelle recherche des clés dans son sac. Puis, je ressens enfin un métal frais entre mes doigts. Je les sors. Mon trousseau n’est pas vraiment garni. Je possède la clé de chez moi avec celui de mon cassier. Puis, j’avais une figurine d’un personnage de jeu vidéo.

D’un seul coup, la porte du hall d’entrée s’ouvre. Je regarde qui sort et je constate que c’est William, le plus beau garçon de la classe. Il possède les cheveux châtains et les yeux marron. Tout ce qu’il porte lui lui va si bien. La classe incarnée quoi ! En plus, c’est le plus populaire de la classe. On raconte même qu’il sort facilement avec les filles. Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec ce genre d’homme. Mes sentiments étaient ambigus avec lui, je le déteste comme je l’admire. Il n’était le genre de personne que j’aurais voulu être, intelligent et sportif. Derrière lui, il y avait ses deux amis qui l’attendaient. Je constate qu’ils étaient pouffé de rire en regardant dans notre direction. Les ennuis vont arriver, je le sens.

Il passe à côté de moi comme s’il ne m’avait pas vue. Il ne se passe rien. Ouf ! Je n’avais pas envie d’être le larbin d’une de leur farce. Enfin, je sors les cours pour la matinée. On avait droit à deux heures de français, puis une heure d’anglais pour le matin. Enfin, d’un seul coup, une voix me fit sursauter :

« Marisa, dis-moi. Si je ne me trompe pas, on n’a pas cours de math aujourd’hui ? »

 

_Il m’a vu !_


	2. C’est un lieu où personne ne veut de toi.

J’étais plus surprise de cette voix que par la demande. Cette voix si masculine appartient à William. Forte et grave, elle a une certaine sensualité. Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas à une autre personne cette confirmation ? Je ne sais pas, moi… À ses amis... Ou à d’autres filles qui peuvent l’aider sans problème. Mais moi… Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut en réalité ?

Au début j’étais très heureuse, il m’avait parlé. Peut-être que j’existe un peu ? Mais je ne me fais pas d’illusion, surtout si on peut constater deux de ses potes rire dans le hall. Ma joie retombe très rapidement. Tout ce qu’il veut, c’était la confirmation d’une suppression d’une heure de cours. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne va pas voir au tableau ? C’est encore affiché. Puis comment le lui dire ? Je ne me suis pas préparée à ce genre de question.

« Oui, c’est bien cela, réussis-je à dire.

\- Merci beaucoup », me remercie-t-il avant de me quitter.

Je le suis du regard et je remarque qu’il rejoint ses amis. En les voyant se diriger vers les salles de classe, je me surprends à avoir honte. Ils ont dû obtenir ce qu’ils mijotaient. Puis, ils doivent encore me critiquer. J’ai tellement envie de les rejoindre et de leur balancer une insulte. Mais, je n’en ai pas la force, on m’a toujours dit de ne pas chercher les ennuis. Pourquoi je ne peux pas dire ce que je pense d’eux ?

Heureusement que je suis à nouveau seule. Sinon, je ne sais même pas ce que j’aurais pu faire après… Pleurer ? Je suis la reine pour ça.

 

_Alors, mieux vaut que je reste seule._

 

Je renferme mon cassier. Puis, je me dirige vers la porte pour rejoindre la salle de cours qui se situe au deuxième étage du bâtiment E.

 

* * *

 

En fin de journée, nous sommes à l’extérieur, en sport. Cette éternelle séance d’endurance à la fin d’automne est comme un rituel pour les professeurs, mais également un véritable calvaire pour les élèves. Il faut courir en rond pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Et généralement ils n’aiment pas ça. Mais moi, j’adore le faire, comme marcher…

Pendant ce cours, les élèves sont répartis en deux groupes : ceux qui courent vite et ceux qui le sont moins. Pour ma part, je suis dans ceux qui ne courent pas vite, avec Émilie, Julie, Jenny, la dernière de notre groupe. Pour que nous ne soyons pas inutiles sur le côté, Mme Laurier nous a demandé d’écrire les temps d’un camarade de classe. Connaissant mon sérieux, notre professeur me demande de noter le temps de William et d’un autre garçon de la classe, Maxime. Enfin, pour le moment, c’est le groupe 1 qui courait. Toutes les filles le regardent en pleine action avec un tel émerveillement. Je me demande pourquoi elles sont toutes comme ça ?

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je le regarde distraitement, moi aussi ? Suis-je comme les autres finalement ? Il ne fallait pas qu’elles voient ça, sinon, elles vont encore faire tout un cinéma. Puis, c’était si simple pour moi de le faire, même les filles ne faisaient guère attention à moi.

Un coup de sifflet se fait entendre, William vient tout juste de passer devant moi. Sa respiration bruyante résonne dans ma tête comme si elle voulait le mémoriser. Une respiration si envoutante… Je me demandais, s’il ne fait pas de crise. Mais tout le monde sait qu’il est en bonne santé. Mais arrête de penser ça, Marisa ! Il n’est pas comme toi. Lui au moins, il est humain…

« Que le groupe deux se mette en place pour quinze minutes de course », ordonne la seule adulte.

Je me place entre Julie et Émilie qui se trouvent dans la deuxième rangées. Puis au coup de sifflet, nous partons tous. Comme toujours, ceux qui courent plus rapidement que les dernières prennent de l’avance. Quant à moi, je ne veux pas trop m’essouffler pendant la course. Alors, je cours aux côtés de Jenny. Eh oui, en réalité, je suis un peu fainéante. Ça vous surprend ?

Pour ce qui est de Jenny, c’est une fille assez sympathique qui appartient au même groupe d’amies qu’Émilie. Très écologique et sensible, elle rêve de devenir vétérinaire. Ne jamais frapper un chien ou un autre devant elle ou elle est prête à vous sauter dessus. Il y a deux jours, j’ai appris qu’elle voulait faire partie des protecteurs animaliers contre la maltraitance des animaux en Asie. Elle est comme ça Jenny. Je l’admire pour ça.

D’un seul coup, un petit groupe de filles nous dépasse. Parmi elles, il y a Suzanne, la pimbêche de la classe. Quand elle a une critique à faire derrière le dos, elle est bien la première à le faire. Et je ne vous parle même pas de ses désagréables remarques sur moi. Vous l’avez compris, je ne l’aime pas vraiment.

Enfin quand elle passe, elle me bouscule. Je tombe au sol et par la même occasion, je me suis éraflé mon genou au contact du sol. Voyant ce qui m’arrive, Jenny m’aide à me relever.

« Tout va bien Marisa ? me questionne mon amie.

\- Oui, ce n’est rien, j’ai perdu l’équilibre.

\- Dis plutôt que Suzanne t’a poussé. Je l’ai vu faire.

\- Non, je te l’assure. Je peux continuer. »

Je dois être un monstre pour m’obliger à courir malgré la douleur… N’importe qui peut déclarer forfait, mais pas moi. Je suis faible devant tout le monde, mais je ne veux gêner personne. Je veux me battre en silence et surtout contre moi.

Enfin, un petit groupe, suivi de l’enseignante, s’approche de nous. Inquiets, ils avaient dû remarquer que j’étais tombée.

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle Constance ? demande Mme Laurier.

\- Tout va bien.

\- William, emmenez votre camarade à l’infirmerie.

\- Oui madame, répond William. »

Je me dirige vers le bâtiment avec mon camarade de classe. William me tient le bras sans forcer. On aurait dit qu’il avait peur que je tombe. C’est peut-être normal, il est responsable de moi. J’étais heureuse que ça soit lui qui m’accompagne. J’étais avec lui. Mais j’oubliais très vite ma joie à la vue du regard perçant de Suzanne. Elle me déteste encore plus qu’avant. C’est sûr…

J’avais du mal à marcher. Chacun de mes pas était un véritable calvaire. Dans ces longs couloirs, je voulais que le temps s’arrête, que cette situation n’arrive jamais. Mais surtout j’étais avec lui. Mais le voulais-je réellement ?

Enfin, on arrive devant la porte de l’infirmerie. William me fait entrer dans la salle de repos. Puis, il m’entraine devant le bureau de l’infirmière. Comme il n’y avait personne, l’infirmière me prit tout de suite. William attendait, patiemment, que je me fasse soigner avant de partir rejoindre la classe avec un billet d’absence en poche. Je le regardais sortir de la salle d’attente sans rien dire. Quelle est cette tristesse ? …

Finalement, j’aurais aimé qu’il reste encore un peu avec moi…


	3. Où le silence s’installe

Seule avec l’infirmière, elle soigna ma blessure. Je regardai son travail, non pas parce que je n’avais pas confiance en elle, mais plutôt parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre. Quand elle finit par me soigner, je me suis rendu compte que je ne me souvenais même pas du produit qu’elle avait utilisé, ou encore des mouvements qu’elle avait effectués. Enfin, elle s’assit derrière son bureau et elle commença à remplir une fiche. Elle me demanda en même temps mon nom et mon prénom, ainsi que ma classe. Enfin, elle m’aida à me relever, une aide dont, je ne voyais pas l’utilité... Peut-être que si... À présent debout, en train de marcher, mon genou me lança. Or, cette douleur m’était plus supportable que les messes basses de mes camarades de classe.

Je tournai mon regard sur la seule horloge de la salle et je constatai qu’il ne me restait plus qu’un quart d’heure avant la fin du sport. Soulagée de pouvoir retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de mon studio, je soufflai intérieurement. J’annonçai à l’infirmière que je pourrais continuer seule. Elle ne fit pas d’opposition. Enfin, je quittai ce lieu marbré de blanc et d’odeurs désagréables.

 

_Pourquoi les infirmeries sentent-elles de cette façon ?_

 

Après dix minutes de marche, je rejoignis ma classe. Mme Laurier faisait un discours sur ce qui se produira dans les prochaines heures. À mon entrée, tous me regardèrent comme si j’étais une inconnue. À leur comportement, je compris que l’adulte avait dû parlementer sur l’accident. J’étais sûre que la fin de cette histoire allait encore me tomber dessus.

 

_Suis-je un monstre ? N’ai-je pas le droit de vivre comme eux ?_

 

Sans un mot, je m’installai un peu en retrait de mes camarades. Je ne désirai pas que ma présence les gêne encore plus. L’annonce d’une possibilité de se changer me soulagea. Avec soulagement, tous rejoignirent les vestiaires afin de pouvoir retirer toute cette sueur accumulée. J’avais peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec Suzanne, donc, je m’avançai lentement jusqu’au vestiaire afin d’être sûre qu’elle y entrerait bien longtemps avant moi. À cause de ma blessure, je mis beaucoup de temps à mettre mon pantalon tout en grimaçant. Je me demandai combien de temps une blessure au genou se refermait ?

Je sortis enfin en dernière des vestiaires des filles. Comme nous avions la possibilité de rejoindre le hall d’entrée ou encore les cassiers, je m’attardai dans l’entrée jusqu’à la sonnerie. Ensuite, le son libérateur de la sonnette me permit de me faire bouger. Puis, sans prévenir, une main se posa sur mon dos. Je sursautai avant de me retourner. C’était William ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Son regard se tourna vers moi et il me fixait intensément. Qu’est -ce qu’il me voulait ? Encore une blague ? Est-ce à cause des mots de notre professeur de sport ? Ou de l’infirmerie ?

Enfin, ce petit silence se dissipa quand il me demanda :

« Marisa, est-ce que tu es libre ce week-end ? »

Je ne savais pas comment réagir à sa demande. On aurait dit qu’il allait demander de sortir avec moi. Non, c’est impossible ! Comment un garçon comme lui s’intéresserait-il à une fille aussi effacée que moi ? Ça n’existe pas ! Et ça n’existera jamais. Je n’étais pas jolie.

« Je comptais commencer l’exposé ce week-end, répondis-je enfin.

\- Parfais, annonça-t-il d’un seul coup. Je voulais aussi le faire. Comme il fallait le faire par groupe de deux, je te propose de le faire avec moi ?

\- Mais… »

Je me souvins, ce matin, que la professeur de français nous avait donné à faire un exposé. De nombreux groupes s’étaient déjà formaient et il me semblait que William faisait partie des groupes de trois. Donc, je ne compris pas sa décision et j’aurai pensé à faire mes recherches seule. Je voulais d’ailleurs profiter de ce samedi pour trouver des informations ou encore emprunter des livres à la médiathèque de la ville.

Ce fut les seuls mots entre nous, car il s’imposait en sortant un morceau de papier et en griffonnant dessus. Puis, il me donna le mot en main propre : c’était son adresse. Le pire, c’est qu’il la confia alors que toute la classe nous observait. L’avait-il fait exprès ? J’étais médusée et également gênée.

Cette histoire, j’y ai pensé toute la semaine et ma situation ne m’aidait pas. Tous les regards de ma classe, mais surtout celle de Suzanne, se tournaient vers moi. Une fois, j’ai surpris Suzanne pester sur le fait que j’avais pris son petit ami avant que je me montre. Mais, tous savaient que William n’avait que des petites amies à l’extérieur de l’établissement. En réfléchissant, je comprenais mieux pourquoi. Avec toutes ses furies…

 

* * *

 

Samedi après-midi vers 14 heures.

Je marchai dans les rues qui m’approchaient de plus en plus vers la maison de William. Je me demandai comment pouvait être sa demeure. Afin de ne pas me perdre, je lisais les noms des rues pour être sûre que je ne m’étais pas trompée. La veille j’avais regardé sur le plan de la ville au moins douze fois. Mais j’avais toujours un peu peur de me tromper. Il comptait sur moi pour faire ce devoir avec lui. Puis, j’entendis d’un seul coup une voix qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et je le vis. C’était William.

« Salut Marisa. Attend un moment, j’arrive », m’annonça-t-il avec le sourire.

William n’était pas habillé de la même façon qu’à l’école. Habituellement, il avait toujours un polo avec un jean. Mais aujourd’hui, il portait un tee-shirt gris sans manche et un survêtement noir comme pantalon. Il se trouvait en face d’une moto qu’il était en train de réparer. Je ne voulais pas croire qu’il trafiquait la moto afin d’aller plus vite. Je m’approchai de lui en disant :

« Bonjour William. Tu fais quoi ? »

C’était les seuls mots que j’avais réussi à aligner. Ni chaleureux ni froid, mon ton ne l’avait pas dérangé. Il me répondit avec un sourire qu’il réparait la moto d’un ami et il me demanda de l’attendre. Je ne comptais pas partir de si bonne heure, surtout après tout ce chemin.

Je le regardai travailler tout en m’asseyant sur le sol. Je me disais qu’il devait y avoir déjà beaucoup de filles l’ayant vu travailler sur une moto. Enfin, je me surpris à l’imaginer, lui, sur une moto en plein milieu d’une course. Il aurait les cheveux qui danseraient au vent et des yeux perçants derrière son casque attendant une victoire largement méritée. C’était comme on pouvait le voir à la télévision.

Il était à peu près 14 heures 15 quand il finit son travail. Il avait plein d’huile sur les mains et sur le tee-shirt. Le propriétaire de la moto, qui avait assisté William dans la réparation, lui passa un chiffon déjà sale. Il s’appelait Batiste. Courtoisement, Batiste demanda à ses invités s’ils désiraient boire quelque chose. William n’était pas contre une bière, mais moi je refusai une boisson sous son air d’incompréhension. Pourquoi accepter une boisson que l’on n’a pas achetée ?

Batiste insista pour que j’en prenne quand même une et honteuse de sa proposition, je choisis un coca. Il rentra dans sa demeure puis il ressortit avec les canettes. Enfin, il donna la récompense à son ami puis à moi.

« J’espère que cette fois-ci c’est la bonne, déclara l’ami de William.

\- Normalement, avec ton nouveau moteur, tout devrait se passer correctement, le rassura l’adolescent. Si tu as des problèmes, préviens-moi. Je demanderais à mon père de me passer des pièces de rechange. La prochaine fois, ne fait pas exploser ton moteur avec tes singeries.

\- Si c’est toi qui le dis. Mais je te fais remarquer que tu fais attendre ta petite amie.

\- On ne sort pas ensemble à ce que je sache. »

J’étais indignée par la remarque des deux garçons. C’était vrai que je ne sortais avec personne et je me portais bien. En les voyant parler de cette façon, je me disais que je ne sortirais jamais avec un garçon. Préférant ne rien dire, j’écoutai chacun de leurs mots. Ce choix était dû qu’ils auraient pu avoir une conversation dans mon dos la prochaine fois.

 

_Je ne suis décidément rien pour eu_ _x._

 

Enfin, William et moi quittâmes son ami. Batiste me sera la main. Elle était raide et large, ça m’avait fait frémir. Je ne savais pas que les mains des hommes étaient si chaleureuses et agréables au touché. Puis, je marchai au côté de mon camarade jusqu’à chez lui. Pas un mot ne sortait de notre bouche et c’était mieux ainsi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et il semblait le comprendre.

 

_Au plus profond de moi, je voulais rentrer chez moi._


	4. Et découvre les couleurs et la joie d’une vie

La maison de William était assez spacieuse et très riche au niveau de la décoration. Il y avait de grands tableaux montrant divers paysages, de femmes ou d’hommes, parfois des corbeilles de fruits. Je trouvais ce lieu si magique que je compris immédiatement que William provenait d’une famille riche.

« On va aller dans ma chambre pour les devoirs, m’annonça-t-il. Enlève tes chaussures. »

Après avoir enlevé nos affaires, on prit les escaliers en bois de chêne sur notre droite. On arriva par la suite à un petit couloir clair ou les couleurs orange et rouge s’harmonisaient avec amour. Je vis ensuite que William ouvrait sa chambre et je m’arrêtais pétrifiée. Je réalisai, soudain que personne n’était présent dans ce palais.

 

_Je ne suis pas comme lui…_

 

Mais qu’est-ce que je faisais en ce lieu ? Pourquoi étais-je avec lui ? Le cœur battant, je sentais mes jambes trembler. Et s’il me faisait quelque chose ? Je devais fuir loin de lui, loin de cette maison. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi. Puis où étaient ses parents ?

« Normalement, mes parents ne reviennent que ce soir à dix-neuf heures, m’informa-t-il comme s’il venait de lire dans mes pensées. On ne va pas être dérangés de sitôt. »

Soudainement, ces paroles me semblèrent si pesantes, que je crus qu’elles provenaient d’un pervers. Je voulais lui dire que je désirais venir un peu plus tard. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me réconfortai en me disant que je n’étais pas son genre de fille. Et, je sais à mon grand désarroi que c’était vrai. Toutes les filles, comme on le voit, sont toutes avec des minijupes et très jolies.

Il se tourna vers moi un peu gêné en me disant que je ne devais pas faire attention à sa chambre et que c’était en désordre. Je m’attendais à voir des affaires sales ou autres objets logeant sur le sol. Mais ce que je découvris ressemblait à l’une des chambres les mieux rangées de toute ma vie. On pouvait voir la composition de sa chambre. À gauche, près de sa porte coulissante (avec un rideau blanc), se trouvait son lit avec une table de nuit en bois de chêne. Sur sa petite table, il y avait une lampe et un livre sur la science-fiction. Sur notre droite se situait son bureau d’ordinateur avec des CDs vierges placées en bataille à côté du clavier. Au centre se trouvait une table qui devait lui servir à faire ses devoirs, car il avait des tonnes de livres et ses cahiers.

Bizarrement, j’aurais cru qu’il y aurait des jeux vidéo. Car les garçons en raffolaient de ces boites de plastique où on contrôlait un héros qui devait sauver le monde ou la princesse, ou encore des posters de foot. Cela voulait-il dire que les fils de riches étaient dans un monde encore plus différent de la normale ?

« C’est la chambre de ta sœur ? lui demandai-je.

\- Non, c’est bien ma chambre, me répondit-il. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Un rien vous surprend. »

Je ne taisais. Je le trouvai arrogant dans ses propos. En plus, il ne me met pas dans le même panier que ces filles qu’il fréquente. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais cet affront. Il me proposa de m’asseoir pour qu’on puisse commencer notre exposé. J’aurais voulu lui dire de se débrouiller, mais je n’arrivais à le lui lancer les mots sur la figure. C’est alors qu’une laborieuse recherche de paragraphes intéressants commença pour nous. Sur une pile de papier brouillon, je notai mes découvertes après en avoir fait part à mon partenaire.

D’un seul coup, il se leva pour sortir de la chambre, me retrouvant alors toute seule. J’ai pu souffler un grand coup. C’est alors que je remarquai une photo sur sa table d’ordinateur. Je me demandai ce que c’était. Par curiosité, je m’approchai d’elle. Il y avait un jeune garçon de dix ans, sûrement William, avec un grand blond de notre âge maintenant. Je voulais la prendre pour mieux l’observer, jusqu’au moment où j’entendis la voix de mon compagnon :

« Mon frère, il est mort à mes dix ans. C’était un accident de voiture et de ma faute. »

William me parla de cette journée ensoleillée où tous les deux étaient sortis au parc de la ville pour jouer au foot. Au bout d’un moment, le ballon se trouva dans la rue et il voulut le récupérer. Mais, il n’avait pas vu la voiture arriver. Ce fut son frère qui l’avait bousculé et c’est ce qui l’avait sauvé de la mort.

J’étais tellement touchée par son histoire que j’en pleurai. Ma sensibilité avait encore pris le dessus. Je me maudissais pour ça. Pourquoi mon cœur souffrait-il quand il découvrait ce genre d’histoire ? Je le connais à peine et pourtant mon cœur se serre de l’intérieur.

En voyant mes larmes, William s’était approché de moi pour me consoler dans ses bras. Je voulais le retirer de moi. Je voulais le fuir de tout mon être. Je voulais quitter cette chambre aussi blanche que la couleur de l’hiver. Mais il me maintenait très fort. Si fort que je ne puisse plus le quitter. Il ne voulait pas que je parte.

« Tu vois, toi aussi tu pleures pour les autres. »

Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je n’éprouvais pas de sentiment ? Ils me voyaient tous comme un robot ? Un monstre ? Je le déteste ! Je le détestais si fort que je voulais qu’il meure à son tour. Mais son corps si chaud me réconfortait quand même. Ces mots, je les garderais au plus profond de moi. Je ne sais pas si c’est comme ça qu’il draguait les filles, mais j’étais ravie de connaître ce passé venant de lui. Il me paraissait plus mature. On resta un long moment dans cette posture. Puis quand j’ai pu me calmer, il se détacha de moi. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir qu’il était sur le point de verser une larme, mais sa fierté le poussait à ne pas répondre à ses sentiments.

C’est à ce moment qu’on entendit la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer. À ce son, on s’éloigna instinctivement l’un de l’autre, comme si on était coupable d’un crime. Pendant un bon moment, je demeurai sans le regarder, honteuse, mais au final, je lui jetai un coup d’œil. Nos regards s’échangèrent l’espace d’un instant avant de rire de bon cœur.

 

* * *

 

_« Quand j’y repense, tout a commencé à partir de ce jour. De temps en temps, on se voyait après les cours en cachette, on sortait souvent au magasin et au cinéma. Je trouvais cette situation très marrante, surtout quand on esquivait nos camarades de classe. On se demandait si, un jour, les autres nous verront ainsi. Puis un jour, on a failli nous faire découvrir dans la cour du fond._

_On s’était caché derrière le restaurant du lycée. Sa main contre ma taille, il m’avait placé contre lui. Soudain, nos lèves s’étaient entrecroisées à mon plus grand étonnement. Mon cœur s’était emballé à une vitesse fulgurante. Habituellement, j’aurais tout fait pour fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je le désirais aussi. Ce fut très rapide, surtout quand on a entendu les voix d’adolescents venir vers nous._

_Trois jours plus tard, il me donna un petit coffret contenant des boucles d’oreilles avec des diamants dessus. Je crois que pour lui, je fais partie de ses conquêtes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ceci va durer. Mais je suis ravie de connaître enfin mon premier amour. »_

 

_FINALEMENT, JE SUIS HUMAINE…_


End file.
